Discretion
by Sinspawn Ammes
Summary: Neji and Tenten fight themselves in an awkward situation after sparring...We know how these things turn out. NejixTenten oneshot, lemon.


Well, I thought this up on a whim. I don't have much else to say, except that I suck at summaries. Enjoy!

Pairing: Neji x Ten Ten

Time: Five years later

Random stuff: I'm rambling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or either of the main characters in this fic.

The Konohan sun had always been particularly harsh. It had to be harsh, for it to support the nearly limitless number of trees, bushes, vines, and wild fauna that somehow found itself in every nook and cranny of the cozy little village. It had to support the streams, brooks, rivers, and waterfalls adorning the circular town.

And the sun was no less harsh today. It was so harsh that Ten Ten had to repeatedly wipe the sweat off her brow. She never had to do that, not unless she was fighting. Though fighting was her intention, she had not begun, therefore should have not been sweating. However, the sun was harsh.

She stood in a wide field with various posts, tree trunks, and bulls-eye targets littered at various points. It was her trusty training area. It was also close to Rock Lee's and Hyuga Neji's training zone, the former and latter being her Genin partners. The trio were Chuunin now; they had been Chuunin for a ridiculously long time, about four years. Immediately after the Sand's calamities in the Chuunin Exam, a second one had been held. Sure enough, all three of them did well enough to deserve commendations, and Neji was almost immediately inducted due to his amazing skill.

This amazing skill was partly what was making Ten Ten sweat. The harsh sun was a factor, of course, but it could never replace the amazing skill that had to be felled by her kunai. Yes, that's right. Ten Ten was determined to _defeat_ Hyuga Neji.

"Shall we begin?" Neji said calmly, already in his battle stance. His right arm was extended almost completely, and his left was bent and slightly behind him. His legs were in similar position. However, what gave away his preparation for battle were his white eyes; the chakra channels in Neji's skull had erupted just outside the sides of his sockets, fueling his pupils the power they needed to activate and unleashed the terrifying Byakukan ability.

Ten Ten had seen it plenty of times, so she wasn't surprised. Unfortunately, due to Neji's absolute defense, there was no chance of regular weapon attacks to work.

"Of course." She said. Wasting no time, Ten Ten brought her hands together, gathering chakra in preparation for her attack.

"Ninpou- Kirigakure no Jutsu (Technique of Hidden Mist)!" She said loudly. Neji was slightly taken aback. He had no idea Ten Ten knew such a jutsu, and he was even more clueless as to why she would do such a thing. If it was to create a distraction or eliminate visibility, it was pointless. After all, Neji could easily see through mist using his Byakukan eyes. He could still see her clearly a few meters away.

Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Ram. Neji saw it plainly. It was a flame attack, most likely a fireball. What was Ten Ten thinking, attempting a jutsu when he was not barely a few yards away from her? She had fought him many times before (and had lost each one, mind you), so she should have surely known better.

_Her loss._

Neji gathered chakra into every pore of his body preemptively. His plan was to use the Kaiten to repulse the fireball she would fire at him in a few seconds. A gust of wind came, blowing the mist away slightly. _There go her plans_, Neji thought inwardly, smirking.

Ten Ten, on the other hand, was smiling ear to ear. Her plan was going perfectly. Victory would be hers at last. The fireball came, as expected, but Ten Ten hadn't been aiming for Neji. Instead, she blew into the air, heating the mist that swarmed around both of them. It turned into steam within a few seconds.

"I see you've been doing your homework." Neji said calmly through the mist, most of it was still heavy and thick. Quite simply, Ten Ten knew very well that the Kaiten only functioned in clear air, because the chakra had to be gathered in a wide radius around the user's pores. Steam saturated the air easily, though only for a short period before it dispersed. Therefore, though the use of the two jutsus, Ten Ten was intending to stop his Kaiten and stock him full of every weapon know to human beings.

Neji squinted. She was on a tree to the left, three kunais between her fingers. They flew towards their target, but the Hyuga threw three shirukens of his own, leaving all six weapons useless on the damp ground.

Knives, axes, scythes, kunais, daggers, all flew at Neji in rapid succession. He was having trouble dodging them all, but the mist was clearing. His opponent would have to end the battle soon, or her advantage would be lost.

Ten Ten had realized this was well. Forming quick hand seals, and creating a clone of herself, the real Ten Ten lept between various branches, lying just behind Neji. She silently opened her scroll, and began creating her weapons, launching them in near-infinite numbers at where Neji was standing, eyeing the Bunshin defensively. Well, where he _was_ standing.

"It's over now!!!" A voice behind her called. Turning around abruptly, Ten Ten could only swing a sword around before Neji had her pinned down. He had dodged the reckless swing easily, but had to choice but to knock Ten Ten down, being that there was no opening for the closure of any tenkensu. The priority was to stop her from reaching any of her various sharp weapons.

However, this left both of them in a predicament. Neji had both his hands occupied pinning her thin wrists to the grass, now laden with dew because the mist had dispersed. His knees were on both sides of her legs, giving no opportunity for squirming, or worse, a low blow. But the Hyuga knew Ten Ten was above that.

That wasn't exactly the problem. The problem was that she panted in exhaustion after struggling against his iron grip. The problem was that her squirming tossed her hairbuns around as she tried to get free. The problem was that it made Neji fell a sudden desire growing inside. His Byakukan receded, and his silvery eyes stared into her brown ones. _So beautiful_…

Ten Ten was equally uncomfortable. Who would have known that her closest teammate would be on top of her in such an awkward moment? Who would have known that, instead of closing the tenketsus in her forearm for good measure and calling it a day, he would be staring into her eyes longingly, as if searching for something? Worst of all, she was doing the same. She peered at his pupils. They were practically non-existent, his iris was so silver that his pupil was only a miniscule purplish hue. Yet, they were so alluring. It made her want to look at them forever. She would have, if her thoughts hadn't been so rudely interrupted.

Sometime during this staring contest, Neji had inadvertedly mashed his lips against hers. In all honesty (and despite his eighteen years of age), Neji had never kissed anyone with this much passion, even though his fervor didn't amount to much. After all, he was mashing his face into hers, and his naïveté shone through.

Ten Ten's eyes were wide in surprise. They held uncertainty; she wasn't exactly sure what to say or do, and she was as inexperienced as he was. She instinctively parted her lips and ran her tongue over his lips, awaiting his response. She got one in the form of his own tongue swarming above hers, exploring her mouth. _Wha…what are we doing?_ Ten Ten thought at last, full of doubt. All possible fears left her mind when Neji ran a hand down her side. She knew he did it inadvertedly, trying to free her wrists instead, but the caress sent shivers down her spine either way.

Neji shut his eyes as he kissed her, their actions becoming more and more passionate. Their faces were tilted slightly so the kiss could be deepened, and Ten Ten had brought her hands behind his head to pull him closer to her. This was pure bliss. Neji had always felt a certain level of affection towards her (certainly more than he held towards Lee), but this current course of events left him wanting more, despite the emotion that was going into their embrace. Methodically planning out a course of action, Neji decided to find some way to enhance their pleasure. His lips left hers, and wandered slowly over to her earlobe. He licked it warmly.

"N-Neji…" The body beneath him breathed timidly. Neji lifted himself fully to see her face, and found a bewildered expression on her face, a mixture of affection and desire. Her eyes seemed to plead for him to continue, to not stray from his ministrations, while holding a degree of hesitation. He knew what he would have said under normal circumstances. To not get attached, because one of Team Gai would die on a mission, and the rest of the trio would need to put their feelings aside and focus on their duties as shinobi. But it was impossible to not get attached now. He wanted to be attached, even if it meant being duct-taped to her.

Ten Ten gasped as his lips reached her neck, licking the sensitive skin. She suddenly felt her senses flare up, her desire multiply many fold. His head resting on the crook of her neck, he sucked and licked, caressing the receptive nerves under her soft, perfect skin. She squirmed under him.

"Hmmm…" Neji heard her moan. This wasn't enough. Regardless of how good it felt to have her lithe, beautiful body pressed against him, to have her supple breasts against his own, he needed more, and he knew she did too. It was his obligation to provide it to both of them. His will set, Neji wasted no time in undoing the top-most buttons on her Oriental-style shirt. He pushed the cloth apart every time a button was released, revealing the creamy skin underneath. His lips left her neck and went to her collarbone, feeling her writhe in pleasure under him at the new sensation.

Ten Ten felt his tongue run over her collarbone back and forth, back and forth, tickling the skin. To feel such a foreign object rubbing against her skin this way was utter bliss, yet unnerving. She was getting very annoyed, both at his stalling, and at the fact that she was powerless under his caresses. She wanted to know what Hyuga Neji's moans sounded like.

Neji undid all of the buttons, removing the shirt altogether. The remainder of her torso was exposed, more prey for his hungry lips, rapt with desire. A white cotton bra covered her breasts, but Neji had no intention of having it remain there. His tongue left her collarbone and trekked downward, running across the very top of her bosom delicately. He had his excuse to remove the obstructive undergarment at last.

Ten Ten shuddered when Neji ran his tongue over the contour of her right breast. It felt ridiculously good, and she had no other thought in her mind than for him to have his way. It was all that mattered now. Reaching behind her, Ten Ten undid her bra, and Neji snagged it off her torso with his teeth, allowing it to land near a discarded kunai. She saw Neji's countenance upturn, a devilish expression on his once stoic face.

The pink nipples of her perfect breasts were infinitely alluring. Without hesitation, Neji ran his tongue over one of her breasts, and used a hand to cup the other, stroking the tip with his thumb delicately. Ten Ten gave her first audible cry, her back arching as her body reacted to his caresses. She had never experienced a man pleasuring her this way, but she never expected it to feel so _damn _good. It was enough to drive her crazy. A slight twinge registered into her, and she shuddered, wondering where the mildly painful sensation had come from. She found that Neji had slightly bitten her breast, leaving a warm, red welt. His mouth didn't leave that spot for long.

Neji was taken aback when he scanned her upper body, taking a break from his ministrations. She had certainly _grown_ over the years. Her face was more angular, losing the childish roundness. Her eyes were desperate and savage, desire destroying any innocence left in her. Her breasts had gone from barely noticeable protrusions underneath her shirt to the most alluring part of her fantastic form. His thoughts were interrupted when a supple hand ran across his bare chest, both his sweater and shirt lying a fair distance away.

She ran her hands up and down his muscular torso, astounded at the lean tautness of the muscles that came from years of constant training. She pulled him down so their lips were meeting again, and used the distraction to snag off Neji's shorts, leaving him in his boxers.

"Neji…take me right here…" She whispered into his ear, all thoughts of self-restraint gone from her head. Neji grinned in compliance. Looks like he liked the idea as well. Neji ran his hand across the hem of her pants, removing both it and her sandals in one fell swoop. He felt his erection become painfully hard with want, his instincts running mad as she stared up dreamily at him, awaiting the unfathomable pleasure to come. He had lost all sense of where they were, what time it is, or whether the harsh sun was slamming into his back or not. He had forgotten that Gai and Lee were due to come back in any time, so the team could train as a whole. All he could see, hear, feel, breathe was the woman under him, her beauty shining into his silver eyes. Both of their underwear was promptly remove by the other, and a tense moment resulted. Ten Ten ran a hand over her lover's member, her index coming in contact with the drop of pre-cum at his tip.

The silence was becoming unbearable. Neji stared at her in assurance. She nodded lightly to him, waiting anxiously for him to take her, to make her scream, to touch her in a way no human being ever had before…_Neji…I want you…_

It came unexpectedly. Ten Ten screamed, arching her back so far upward she felt it would break. Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes as the searing pain tore through her. She could feel him deep into her core, and could feel the hand caressing her thigh to calm her. The pain was ungodly, but wrapped in it was the promise on unthinkable rapture and bliss, of Hyuga Neji making love of her, making her scream his name with lust-filled words.

"Shhhh…" Neji said soothingly, softly running a hand up and down her spine. She gasped slightly, getting used to the feeling of him occupying her, and felt around for his hair. Suddenly, she wanted to stroke it, to feel it running through her fingers. Reaching Neji's hairtie, she pulled the restraint off, and felt her lover's hair pool around the both of them. She felt Neji undo both of her buns almost simultaneously.

He moved his hips back and forth, slowly at first, yet firmly building up speed. Neji was in heaven. Her pussy had to be the tightest place of the planet, embracing his member like a vice. The blood pounded in his ears as he thrust into her. He could feel her hands running through his brown locks, her breasts moving up and down as she thrust her hips forward to meet his. The pleasure was building up inside both of them, the lust enveloping their senses as he thrust in and out, in and out, endlessly. A faint smacking sound came when his thighs impacted with hers, and her moans erupted unrestrained, growing in intensity until she was nearly screaming.

"_Neji, oh god, N-neji…"_

The sounds registered as faint murmurs in Neji's mind. All he could feel was the pulsation of her flawless body under him as unbearable rapture tore through her center. Her nails dug into his back as she approached climax, as she approached the single most pleasurable experience attainable in human beings. She was so close, so close that her vision was blurring, that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Neji placed a faint kiss on her lips as the pleasure increased, grew to a level where rational thought was abolished, grew to a point that all she knew was the man inside of her, where all she knew was the indescribable feeling of her climax, where all she knew was the heat that erupted from her lover's body as she clung to him, screaming for all the world to hear, relishing in her bliss. Her vision blurred and she saw white lights, and there was no longer any point in staying awake.

"Oh my…" 

****

Neji's eyes opened slowly. It had to have been around dusk, for the sky was an odd shade of red-orange. He was about to get up and go about his business, until he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Oh…right." He said aloud. Ten Ten's head rested comfortably on his chest, meaning he wouldn't be able to get up without waking her. Likewise, he had his hands on her back and right thigh, and he wouldn't be able to move his right arm off her leg without bumping her other leg, which would wake her up.

More confusing still was the absence of weapons littered all over the ground. Sure, Ten Ten's weapons were summoned from her scroll, so they would disappear after a while, but even _his_ weapons were gone. It was as if someone had walked by and cleared the entire field on his possessions.

"Wait a second…awww, crap…" Neji said exasperatedly. Scanning the ground, he noticed that his clothes were gone. He was stark naked in an open field, under a tree, with no chance of getting home without being spotted…stark naked.

"What's wrong?" A voice spoke next to him. Ten Ten still had her eyes closed, but she was clearly awake. Shifting slightly, she snuggled deeper into his chest, and sighed. The Hyuga rubbed her back in a circular pattern, his brows narrowed in deep thought. How would he get out of this one?

"Someone stole our stuff." Neji said. He decided to clarify when Ten Ten didn't seem to care. "That is, _all_ our stuff."

"And…?" She asked, lifting herself up so she could face him. Neji sighed at having to break the news to her. This would not finish well, one way or another.

"As in, even our clothes are gone."

"What?!?" She asked in confusion. Whipping herself around, she scanned the grass for her pink shirt and black pants. Both had disappeared. In fact, even her hairties were gone. "Who the hell…" Ten Ten muttered. Neji rolled his eyes, and kept rubbing her back. Perhaps a mad dash through the city at lightning fast speed would make most villagers oblivious to their indecent exposure. Or maybe he could transform into himself with clothes on, but he was too exhausted from his previous 'activities' to hold a Bunshin long enough to reach the Hyuga residence. Maybe he could wrap himself in foliage and sneak like a bush to-

"Looking for something?" A voice called out. Oddly, the voice was familiar. In fact, it sounded like the same voice that had said 'oh my' sometime after Neji and Ten Ten's escapade. Neji sat up to find the source of the voice, and a monstrous sight awaited him. A figure dressed in a green jumpsuit was standing a good distance off, holding Neji's sweater, shirt, and shorts neatly on a clothes hanger in one hand. In his other was a hanger containing Ten Ten's garments. But worst of all was the massive grin on his face, accentuated by his thick eyebrows. Oh yes, Lee was having a field day. His teammates blushed and groaned at the same time, before yelling in unison,

"**YOU BASTARD!!!**"

The end. Thanks for reading. I won't continue this because it was designed to be a one-shot, and only came on impulse. I haven't seen this couple very much (probably because Ten Ten pretty much does nothing throughout the show). Ten Ten is a fairly underrated character, in my opinion (she does nothing, both in the anime and manga, even though she is probably the most efficient killer out of the genin), so this is dedicated to the only Chinese person on Team Gai. Or so I think… R&R.


End file.
